Messing With Your Head
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Butters intenta no ceder cuando su novio le pedia perdón, era hora de cambiar la rutina que siempre llevaban. Oneshot, Bunny, basada en la canción What The Hell de Avril Lavigne. Pasen y lean *-*


**Holaaa** — levanta su sombrero de copa —  
Vuelvo de nuevo, con un oneshot Bunny *-* se que dije que subiria un stenny, pero Doña inspiración se le ocurrio venir y en vez de ayudarme a escribir sobre esa  
pareja, me dijo que suba un Bunny D:

Bueno, consideren esto, como un agradecimiento a todos los lectores de "Mi más grande Enemigo" n-n, me hace muy feliz el haber sobrepasado los 100 reviews y que la historia les guste.

**CANCIÓN: Avril Lavigne - What The Hell. **

* * *

Avril Lavigne - What the hell

Butters caminaba por las calles de South Park con una vista nerviosa a la persona que iba detrás de él.

_You say_ that I'm **messing with your head**

All _'cuz I was making out_ with your friend.

Esquivaba a las personas que iban en su dirección contraria y de vez en cuanto, trataba de controlar una pequeña risita por lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Leopold, por favor, ya te pedí perdón!

El pequeño rubio trato de contenerse y no ceder tan rápido a los pedidos de su novio, siempre era asi con el, bastaba solo un "perdón" para tenerlo a sus pies, demasiado fácil, pero hoy las cosas cambiarían.

Love hurts whether it's _right or wrong_  
I can't stop, 'cuz **I'm having too much fun**.

— S-siempre dices eso… — le dijo nervioso el chico por el show que estaba dando Kenny detrás suyo — y-y deja de seguirme mientras gritas, m-me da vergüenza…

— Solo si me perdonas. — propuso McCormick tratando de aumentar su velocidad para ir al mismo paso que el menor, quien ya habia empezado a correr.

You're on your knees  
_begging_ please  
**"Stay with me"**

Butters lo miro por un momento y aparto la mirada rapidamente al ver los ojos color azul cielo vibrante del chico de karpa naranja. ¿Por qué siempre era difícil enojarse con el?

— Bueno… supongo que… — balbuceo Leopold deteniéndose de pronto y respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio; Kenny se detuvo y se acerco a el con un brillo en los ojos de esperanza — si lo d-dices en s-serio…

_But honestly  
_**I** just **need** to **be**

Kenny vio como el pequeño rubio le daba una sonrisa divertida y se acercaba a el con intenciones de un beso, algo que, obviamente, McCormick no rechazaría, pero con lo que nunca se espero, fue que cuando estaba a milímetros de besar al supuesto inocente de Leopold, este lo empujara a un carro que tenia una puerta abierta y lo encerrara en el.

_A little_ crazy

— pero que… ¿Butters? — dijo sorprendido McCormick tratando de abrir la puerta mientras veia como el menor escapaba de allí en dirección al centro comercial de South Park — ¡Hey! Maldición…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All my life** I've been good,  
but _now…_

Leopold entro lo más rápido que pudo a la primera tienda de ropa de hombre que vio, un lugar tranquilo pero para su mala suerte… donde seria fácilmente descubierto.

— ¡Butters! Que alegría encontrarte. — lo saludo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo sobresaltar al rubio.

_Ohhh,_ I'm thinking "what the hell".

El chico volteo nervioso para encontrarse con Pip, su amigo ingles que estaba entretenido buscando zapatillas nuevas.

— E-em hola Pip… — respondió Leopold mientras trataba de camuflarse entre los montones de ropa que habian por allí.

**All I want is** _to mess around_

Kenny abrió la puerta de la tienda de ropa de golpe, haciendo asustar a Leopold, el chico de parka naranja diviso al menor y se acerco lentamente, asegurando que no volvería a escapársele.

**And I **don't really _care about_

Pero el chico de ojos grises era más listo, tomo toda la cantidad de ropa que pudo entre sus brazos en cuanto vio a McCormick caminar hacia a el con semblante serio.

"_Estoy totalmente seguro que Kenny me odiara por esto pero…", _pensó Butters nervioso.

— ¿…Que estas…? — intento formular una pregunta Kenny que no comprendía lo que Leopold hacia.

— Sostén esto por un momento… — le dijo rapidamente pasándole todo el montón de ropa.

**If you** love me  
if you **hate me**

McCormick no pudo decir nada y trato de acomodar entre sus brazos todas las playeras que le pasaba Butters, cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya no estaba.

— ¡Mierda! Esto me pasa por no hacerle caso el fin de semana pasado… — murmuro Kenny tirando la ropa a una esquina de la tienda con fuerza, quienquiera que creyó que ser novio de Leopold era algo sencillo y simple, esta totalmente equivocado.

_You can_ save me

McCormick se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero una señora lo detuvo.

— Usted tiene que pagar por la gorra que se llevo el chico de la casaca celeste… — le dijo con voz malhumorada mientras le daba un recibo.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Kenny leyendo lo que costaba esa miserable gorra, ¿de que mierda estaban hechas las ropas ahora? ¿De hilo de oro? — oh no, no pienso pagar por esa jodida…

_Baby, baby  
_all my life _I've been good_

— Hola Kenneth. — lo saludo Pip de pronto mientras se acercaba al rubio.

— Pip, paga esto, luego… le diré a Damien que te devuelva el dinero… creo. — le dijo el ojiazul mientras le daba el recibo al ingles y salía corriendo de la tienda.

**But** now

— Oh… bueno… — dijo Pip sin comprender lo que pasaba.

_Ohhh_, "what the hell"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butters se metió a un lugar en el que estaba seguro Kenny nunca lo descubriría, una discoteca que se encontraba al fondo de un callejón, lleno de luces azules y espejos con un olor a humo de tabaco.

Pero de todas formas, entre más pensaba en la razón por la que estaba haciendo esto, más pensaba que talvez deberia perdonar a su descuidado novio, ¿cualquiera cometía errores, no?

**You say** _that I'm messing with your head_

— Te encontre. — dijo Kenny tomándolo por los hombros de repente — mas te vale que no huyas, Leopold.

El chico solo volteo y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al ojiazul, pero no era suficiente, McCormick estaba cansado de el juego a las escondidas.

_Boy_… **I like** messing in your bed

— P-perdón por hacerte paga p-por esa g-gorra… — intento decir Butters.

— No lo hice, Pip se encargo de eso. — le dijo McCormick acorralando al menor entre sus brazos.

— O-oh… — murmuro Butters sabiendo que era lo que planeaba su novio.

Kenny acercaba cada vez más su cara contra la del rubio, admitía que el no haber contestado las llamadas de Leopold y luego haberlo dejado plantado en una cita era su culpa, pero Butters lo habia hecho recorrer medio pueblo en un día y casi le hizo gastar todo sus ahorros que llevaba en una jodida gorra, según la mente de McCormick, estaban a mano.

_Yeah _I'm messing **with your head**

— Deja de jugar con mi cabeza, Leopold… — le susurro McCormick con la voz ronca.

— Tu juegas conmigo todos los días en tu cama… — le respondió Butters con el seño fruncido, haciendo reír al chico de ojos azules.

**When I'm messing** with you in bed

— Es cierto… pero es por placer mutuo, ¿no? — le pregunta Kenny mientras sonreía.

—… — Butters no sabia que decir, estaba atrapado de nuevo, los ojos del chico de karpa naranja brillaban de ansias y excitación aunque su sonrisa muestre tranquilidad —supongo que s-si…

_All my life_ **I've** _been good_

Kenny acerco su boca a la del chico, volviendo a saborear los labios de Leopold, recordando por que diablos no le gustaba pelearse con el, no queria dejar de sentir ese sabor a vainilla que solo el chico tenia, mientras que por el lado de Butters, sentía el sabor a cigarrillo en sus labios, mareándolo y dejándolo vulnerable.

Cada vez subiendo el nivel del beso y a pesar de que Kenny no queria separarse del rubio, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejarse.

But _now_

— Creo que, podríamos considerar esto como una tregua… ¿por favor? — le susurro McCormick separándose por un centímetro de los labios de Leopold.

— D-de acuerdo… — acepto el chico sonriéndole a su novio — p-pero pobre de ti que me vuelvas a dejar solo en una cita.

— Claro. — accedió Kenny volviendo a besar al chico y dejándose llevar de nuevo por la deliciosa tentación que era besar al rubio ya sin tener que sentirse culpable por lo que habría hecho.

_Ohhh_,** ¡what the hell!**

* * *

Gracias por leer este oneshot mio (todo fail y raro), tengo que practicar más con esta pareja, (en algunos reviews me han estado pidiendo lemmon... ¿porquetanpervertidos?)

_Tambien, aprovecho para subir esto por que dentro de unos dias ya no tendre tiempo, cof cof dentro de 3 días es mi cumpleaños cof, quierotorta, asi que aproveche a subir esto con todo mi amor y cariño :3_

**Reto: **El primero en encontrar la palabra "Bunny"se ganara... un abrazo virtual. (no estoy en condiciones de dedicar oneshots por que me faltan subir varias continuaciones de fics... pero quien sabe *o*)

A F Y G H R I J B U N Y E F S  
M B P J T M T G E O D V S S  
M I J U P I O G N J B U N P Y  
P U U I B O B O U B G E R M  
F G B Y N N U B F F R G G T


End file.
